The Vendetta
by Seth Bramwell
Summary: The Sequel to my earlier fic "Revenge" 26 years after being relegated to a Team Rocket Asylum, Annie Masterson is back, & her grudge against James is alive and well. With a new partner, she targets James, Jessie, and their son Michael... but who's rea
1. Prolouge/Enter Severin

Disclaimer: All Pokemon characters are copyrighted by Nintendo. No permission has   
been given to use their names. Exceptions: The characters of Red Rockets Annie   
Masterson, Severin Salyavin, and Seth Bramwell are my creations. The characters of   
Red Rockets Michael Morgan and Constance were created by Angela and appear in her   
fanfictions "He's My Son" and "Generation K". Many thanks to Angela for allowing me   
to use these two wonderful characters!   
  
PLEASE NOTE: This story is set approx. 5 months after the events in "Generation K   
Part Two"  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
"It is the dark hours of the soul, when the nightmares take their toll.  
When the shadows come to mock against the ticking of the clock.  
When the demons of the night come like vultures for their bite.  
In the dark hours of the soul, when the nightmares take their toll."  
  
The covers rustled as the figure in the cot rolled over, waking up to face another   
day. Another day, that is, of confinement, of humiliation, of torture.  
  
Annie's eyes slowly opened to the same sight she had been seeing for the last 26   
long years-her small cell in this little Team Rocket-owned hellhole jokingly referred to as   
"The Resort". It was a dumping ground, a refuse bin for agents too unstable to use, yet   
too valuable to kill.   
  
And with each passing day, Annie knew more than ever that she did not belong   
here. She could not belong here.  
  
She was far from insane... sometimes painfully so, as she was all too aware of   
the ugliness and horror of the place she now found herself trapped in. She was also all   
too aware of the way she had fallen from her glory to the level of these pathetic, feeble   
Rockets who could barely even form a sentence.   
  
A Rocket since age 12, Annie Masterson had worked so hard and taken no crap   
from anyone for so many years until she had finally achieved her ultimate goal- she was   
a Red Rocket- one of the elite- and Giovanni's closest lieutenant. She was the   
quintessential Red Rocket, the best there had ever been. Her trademark, along with her   
proficiency with firearms and her sheer, unrelenting attitude, had been her flawless   
mission record.   
  
Of course, that had all come to a violent, crashing end with HIM.  
James Morgan, that simpering coward of an agent, had been the one to mar her   
perfect record and cast her down into the shame he had known all too well... the shame   
of failure. From the mission he had botched with her to the revenge plot he had escaped   
with the help of his former partner Jessie, James Morgan had been a constant thorn in   
Agent Masterson's side that had ultimately driven her to a screaming breakdown.  
  
That was when, in the ultimate betrayal by the Team she had known and trusted   
for so long, Giovanni had relegated her to the dreaded "Resort", thinking Annie blindly   
insane.  
  
He could not have been more wrong.  
  
Had Annie been insane- truly insane- there was a chance that she could have   
adjusted to-or even accepted- the Resort as home as the other fallen Rockets had.  
  
Life at the Resort was a stark contrast to it's nickname...the Rockets who had been   
sent there were subjected to constant experimentation, psychological intimidation,   
abuse, rape, and various other terrors. When Annie had first arrived, the doctors and   
orderlies had eyed her eagerly, as fresh meat, as another fallen soul they could torture,   
control, and ultimately own.   
  
They had been wrong. Dead wrong.  
  
Annie had shown them all how wrong they had been through out her first year at   
The Resort, killing five doctors and wounding many others who tried to control and use   
her for their own twisted ends. After approximately 14 months, Annie was classified as   
a dangerous, uncontrollable psychotic and was permanently locked away, to be let out   
only for one meal an exercise period each day.  
  
For almost 24 years since that day, Annie had existed alone in her cramped cell,   
only allowed out in heavy chains and manacles that kept her well-trained, lethal hands   
behind her back where they could do no harm.  
  
With each passing day, Annie's anger and hate grew- hate for the Team that had   
let her down, hate for the doctors who kept her a prisoner and reminded her daily that the   
only way out was a signed release from Giovanni, and most of all, hate for the catalyst   
of her downfall, White Rocket James Morgan.  
  
Annie knew the release would never come. Giovanni would see to that. She   
passed the days, the weeks, the months, and the years simply by imagining the horrors   
she would inflict on Jessie Randwhyte and James Morgan if she were ever released, but   
those were all mere pipe dreams..... or so she thought.  
  
The Vendetta  
  
By Allan North  
  
PART ONE - ENTER SEVERIN  
  
"It is the center of the storm, Something Magic being born,  
When the world is torn apart, by the beating of a heart.  
Like a dam about to burst, like a drunkard's crazy thirst,   
In the center of the storm, Something Magic being born…"  
  
Severin Salyavin climbed out of the helicopter he had just landed and walked away as the   
rotors decelerated to a halt. It was a beautiful day today. The sun was shining and   
the birds were singing. This would be the day that would begin it all... and   
end it all at the same time. The weather was typical for the Orange Islands this time of   
year- nice and warm. A cool breeze blew across his face, carrying with it the scent of   
the orange farms of nearby Valencia Island. It cooled Severin down and he paused for a   
moment to open his red jacket, allowing it to flutter casually in the breeze as he walked   
to the small building that looked like an abandoned visitor center for the island- but was   
actually the top floor of The Resort. Severin took a deep breath, ran his fingers through   
his short blond hair, and closed his jacket once again. His whole plan revloved around   
the successful completion of this phase. Severin released his deep breath and marched   
into The Resort, as the two Rocket Grunts guarding the door snapped to attention at the   
sight of a Red Rocket.  
  
"At ease, Grunts." Severin said authoritatively, making the grunts search   
awkwardly for a posture that would look relaxed while still maintaining respect for their   
superior.   
  
"Can we help you , sir?" the first grunt asked, his eyes hidden by his cap.  
  
"Of course." Severin snapped indignantly. "I have a priority order from Giovanni   
himself here for the release of an agent. Get me your head doctor at once."  
  
"Yes, sir!" the grunts replied in unison. They ran off down a hallway to fetch   
Doctor Anthony Pike, the Resort's chief psychiatrist and (rather unofficially of course)   
head torturer.  
  
The Grunts, while annoying, could not be faulted for their efficiency, and within   
five minutes Severin was in Pike's office with the orders in his hand.   
  
Pike eyed Severin nervously. He was always nervous around Red Rockets ever   
since almost being killed by one… a psychotic woman whom he had ordered locked   
away some time ago. But this Severin seemed stable, if not full of an overconfident   
attitude. "Now, Mr. Salyavin, sir, I understand that the Boss has ordered a release?" he   
asked with a smile that hid the disappointment he held at the prospect of losing one of his   
many human playthings.  
  
Severin eyed Pike with a satisfied smile. This would be easier than he had   
anticipated… he could already tell that he had Pike spooked simply with his rank.   
"That's correct, Dr. Pike. Giovanni has ordered a release and he wants it carried out   
with the utmost of speed." Severin passed the paperwork to Pike, and watched as Pike   
unfolded it and read over the form for the name.  
  
Pike skimmed the form disinterestedly. Everything looked correct… then he saw   
the name. The mere mention of it sent shivers down his spine and made his eyes open   
wide. "Uhm, Mr. Salyavin, sir, am I reading this name correctly? We are to release   
Red Rocket Annette Baines Masterson?"  
  
Severin smiled darkly on the inside, while maintaining his look of authority on   
the outside. He was close now…. "That is correct, Dr. Pike. Is there a problem?"  
  
Pike looked at Severin as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "Sir, Agent   
Masterson is a dangerous, uncontrollable psychotic. We can barely contain her."  
  
Severin looked at Pike angrily. "So you can't do your job? That is hardly my   
concern at the moment, Doctor. All I know is that I have priority orders from our Boss   
to collect and deliver Ms. Masterson at once."  
  
Pike mopped his brow with a red handkerchief. Suddenly, it was far too hot in   
his office… "All I'm saying, Sir, is that Agent Masterson is very unstable. Does   
Giovanni realize this?"  
  
Severin's eyes narrowed to slits. "Are you questioning the will of our leader…   
not to mention the authority of a Red Rocket?" he growled angrily. Pike leaned back in   
his chair and swallowed hard.  
  
"All I'm saying is that in my opinion…" Pike began.  
  
Severin produced a long knife from the holster on his belt and stabbed it into   
Pike's desk. "I don't give a damn about your opinion!" he snarled threateningly. Now   
you have a choice, Doctor. You can release Agent Masterson to me, or you can contact   
Giovanni yourself and tell him all this… and I'm sure you know how our Boss feels   
about questioning orders."  
  
Pike stammered to find the words. "Ver- Very well. I'll begin the release   
immediately. Agent Masterson will accompany you off the island as soon as possible."  
  
"Excellent, Pike. Don't keep me waiting long." Severin said lightly as he   
removed his knife from where he had stabbed it into the surface of the desk and snapped   
the paperwork back from the Doctor.  
  
Pike picked up the phone on his desk. This was a horrible mistake and he knew   
it… he could only hope he'd live to regret it…. or live at all. "Processing?" he said   
suddenly. A pause. "Anders? This is Pike. Pull up the personal effects for Red Rocket   
Annette Baines Masterson, Inmate Number 598742/P." Another pause. "And prepare-"   
Pike choked on the words- "Prepare release papers for her at once." Another pause.   
"Yes, you heard me correctly." Another pause. "No dammit, I'm NOT joking! I have   
a Red Rocket here with an order from Giovanni himself! Now get her ready!" The   
phone was slammed back down on the hook with violent, panicked force.  
  
Severin sat back and smiled as he watched the normally unflappable Pike sweat   
buckets as the wheels were set in motion for Annie's release.  
  
Annie heard the footsteps marching to her cell. Strange… not that there were any   
clocks down here but it seemed far too early for her usual ten minutes out of her cell…   
The footsteps approached her door and stopped.   
  
The timid voice came. "Miss Masterson?" it called inquisitively with a thinly   
disguised fear.   
  
Annie smiled darkly. Even after all this time, after all her years of captivity, she   
could still scare the hell out of her captors, even if they did seem to hold power.   
"What?" she barked, hardly caring about her violent tone.   
  
"You- you need to come with me." The voice said, it's tone hardly determining   
if the statement was a request or an order. Annie greedily lapped up the fear in the   
orderly's voice.  
  
"Oh, really? And why should a Red Rocket listen to a Grunt like you?" Annie   
demanded through the door.  
  
Outside, the Grunt shivered. Even through a door, Agent Masterson knew him   
for what he was… a young Team Grunt, assigned to orderly duty at the Resort. Silently,   
he reminded himself who was in charge here. "Inmate Masterson, you must come with   
me. Get your hands behind your back and back up to the door for your restraints." The   
Grunt attempted in a commanding tone.  
  
Annie snorted, holding pure disgust for this pathetic fool.   
  
The Grunt heard the snort, and knew what she was waiting for. It was the same   
thing she ALWAYS waited for. No, he said to himself. I won't do it again. Not this   
time. Not one more blasted time. She's the prisoner, not me. The Grunt folded his arms   
and stood at the door defiantly. Suddenly, the radio on his belt crackled. "23! Where is   
Masterson?" Pike demanded over the radio. The Grunt knew he had no choice.  
  
"Please, Madam?" he asked, utterly ashamed of his lack of strength.  
  
Annie smiled broadly. "That's better, Grunt." She said smugly as she backed up   
to the opening in the door at waist level and placed her hands behind her back. Like   
countless times before, the heavy cuffs were clicked into place on her wrists, locking   
them in place.  
  
The door opened, and Annie turned to face the Grunt. "Satisfied?" he asked   
sarcastically.  
  
Annie smirked at him. "No. You're still alive."  
  
The Grunt rolled his eyes and drew his sidearm. "Let's move." He said.  
  
Annie glared at him. Move? As if she was to be commanded! Hah!   
  
The Grunt lowered his gun. "Please?" he asked desperately.  
  
Annie smirked again and began walking down the hall. When they reached the   
elevator, she spoke again. "Where are we going, Grunt?"  
  
"We're to see Doctor Pike. And I'd watch my tone with him if I were you, Inmate   
Masterson." The grunt replied uneasily, surprised by his own boldness.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Annie replied bitterly. Pike? What a joke. She had beaten him   
down long ago. What could he possibly want with her now?  
  
The elevator doors opened, and the Grunt led his quarry down the hall to Pike's   
Office. He opened the door and led Annie inside. Annie looked around the office   
disinterestedly. It hadn't changed much since she had last seen it, some 24 years ago.   
Neither had Pike, for that matter. A bit more bald, perhaps, and most certainly fatter,   
but still just as ugly and scared as he had been the day she had jammed a syringe full of   
sedative into his chest. Had she done what she had wanted to do that day, she would   
have jammed the plunger home and killed Pike then and there, and Pike knew it all too   
well. It had been the job of four beefy orderlies to pin her down and sedate her and then   
remove the syringe from Pike's chest. Later that day, she had been classified as an   
uncontrollable psychotic and banished to her tiny cell, deep in the bowels of The Resort.  
  
Annie looked to the couch in Pike's office and saw a strange sight… A Red   
Rocket, about 25 or so, with a dark goatee and short, spiky blond hair was sitting there   
holding some official-looking paperwork. Pike's voice brought Annie's hard gaze around   
to him.   
  
"Agent Masterson?" Pike said shakily, his stomach churning as he envisioned   
the full syringe protruding from his chest, a droplet of his own blood seeping from the   
edge of the wound….  
  
"What do you want, Pike?" Annie asked impatiently.  
  
Pike gestured to Severin, who still sat on the couch, relaxed and waiting. "This   
is Agent Severin Salyavin. He's brought us some interesting news today." He said, his   
whole manner seeming as if the strain of sounding official would cause him to collapse   
at any moment.  
  
"Oh? And why do I care?" Annie demanded. She hated Pike's mind games…   
she always had and she always would.  
  
"You're being released by order of Giovanni, Miss Masterson." Severin said.  
  
Silence. Utter silence dominated the office for a moment, broken only by the   
Grunt's nervous breathing.  
  
Annie was stunned. "Released?" she asked quietly.  
  
Severin rose from his place on the couch. "That is correct, Ms. Masterson.   
Giovanni himself has signed for your release, and I am here- complete with a new   
uniform for you…" Severin patted a brown paper bag he had carried in with him. "…to   
escort you back to Viridian City and return you to your former position as a Red Rocket."  
  
Annie's eyes darted from Severin to Pike to the Grunt and back. How could it be   
true? How could she be released? This was the impossible dream… wasn't it? Perhaps   
Annie was finally slipping into madness and this was all an unreal dream…  
  
Pike's voice brought her out of her stupor. "Agent Masterson?" He asked   
cautiously.   
  
"Huh? What?" Annie replied, still stunned and trying to take in all that was   
happening to her suddenly. Her abnormally complacent, calm tone surprised even   
herself.  
  
"I was saying, if you sign your release forms, we can get you processed and off   
to Viridian City." Pike said with a half-hearted smile.  
  
Annie glared at him. "Twenty-six years, and that's all, Pike?" Annie snarled.   
"Just a smile and we send Agent Annie off on her merry little way?"  
  
Pike's face fell. "But- but- isn't this what you've always wanted?" he asked.  
  
"What about retribution! Compensation! A fucking apology!" Annie demanded.  
  
Pike stammered as Severin's stomach tightened. Masterson's ego was legendary,   
and now it was endangering the whole deal! "Agent Masterson, I'm sure apologies will   
be forthcoming upon our arrival in Viridian City. The Team more than realizes the error   
we made in locking you away, and-"  
  
Annie interrupted Severin furiously. "The error!" she repeated. "I was not a   
miscalculation! Giovanni knew exactly what he was doing when he threw me in here   
without a second thought! 11 years of my life given for the good of Team Rocket, and   
they throw me away like a piece of rotten meat! And now, 26 years after the fact, they   
send a Red Rocket to bring me back with open arms? No! Something stinks here!"  
  
Pike looked at Annie angrily. "Masterson! This man has brought you your ticket   
out of The Resort! How dare you treat him this way!"  
  
Annie turned to Pike. "You're far too tense, Pikey. Need another sedative?" she   
snapped. Pike shrank back.   
  
Severin looked at Annie. "Ms. Masterson, I am truly sorry for what has   
happened to you. But the Team needs you and is willing to welcome you back. All you   
have to do to make it happen is sign the form." Annie looked to the floor. "Please bear   
in mind that many agents never get out of the Resort, and that the chance to get out is   
very, very rarely offered twice. In fact, it never has been." Severin added.  
  
Annie looked at Severin, at Pike, and at the form. "Get these cuffs off so I can   
sign." She said in a low voice. The Grunt looked to Pike, who nodded. In a minute, the   
cuffs were off.   
  
Pike looked at the Grunt. "23, go to processing and collect Ms. Masterson's   
personal effects from Anders." Grunt 23 nodded and left without a word.   
  
Annie turned to look at Severin. "Got a pen?" she said casually.   
  
Severin reached in his pocket as Annie's hand shot forward and grabbed Severin's   
long knife from his holster. Annie spun around and pointed the knife at Pike's chest.  
  
Severin was impressed. He stood there, wondering what would happen. "I   
should kill you." Annie growled like a demon. "26 years of hell… you deserve to die."  
  
Sweat ran down Pike's head like a river. "You'll never get out of here if you do."   
He whispered in a pleading voice.   
  
Annie held the tip of the blade over his heart and leaned forward, till she was an   
inch from Pike's face. "I know." She whispered. With that, she leaned back and used the   
knife tip to pull a ballpoint pen from the Doctor's jacket pocket. It flew up in the air and   
landed in Annie's hand as she lowered the knife to her side. Severin laid the papers on   
Pike's desk, and Annie signed her full name with a flourish.   
  
Pike smiled broadly, and reached for the papers. "Congratulations, Red Rocket   
Masterson. You're free."  
  
Annie cocked an eyebrow and suddenly swung the knife over her head in a large   
arc, slamming it home into Pike's desk- and right through his hand. Pike screamed   
savagely as the fresh wound burned with pain and blood spilled from it, staining the   
release papers a dark crimson.  
  
As casually as if she had just swatted one of the many mosquitoes that frequent   
this part of the Orange lands, Annie turned to Severin and said, "Time to go?" Severin   
looked at her. Now it was his turn to be stunned. He tossed her the bag with the fresh   
uniform and pulled his knife free from the desk. Pike jumped up, screaming in pain and   
panic as Severin and Annie turned to leave.   
  
At that moment, Grunt 23 walked back in with a plastic box marked in stenciled   
letters that read, "MASTERSON, ANNETTE BAINES, INMATE NO: 598742/P"   
Annie snatched it from him as the Grunt saw Pike's hand and ran to him to help him.   
  
Somehow, Grunt 23 got the courage to say something. "You can't just leave,   
Inmate Masterson!"  
  
Annie turned and looked at the office one last time. "Inmate Masterson is dead,   
Grunt. I am a Red Rocket, and you will not question me!" she snapped.  
  
Five minutes later, Annie was in her new uniform dress- much the same as her   
old one- and she was climbing into Severin's helicopter with him to return to Viridian   
City, her box of personal effects on her lap as she quickly looked through the items   
there. As Severin started the helicopter, Annie pulled a white strip of cloth from the box   
and tied it around her forehead. Next, she produced a silver handgun and a loose clip of   
bullets, which she loaded quickly. It was so wonderful to hold her weapon again… the   
one friend who had never once let her down through her Team Rocket career. Next, a   
small gold locket that she quickly slipped on and under her uniform dress, checking to be   
sure Severin didn't notice as the helicopter lifted off.   
  
Finally, she pulled her old red dress from the box, finding the imperfection in it   
and focusing on it right away… a bullet hole in the shoulder and a bloodstain. The noise   
of the chopper was dulled out as she heard Jessie's voice from 26 years ago… "Seems I'm   
not the only foolish one…" God, if I had only closed that damned gun cabinet! Annie   
thought. Disgusted, she balled the dress up and threw it in the box, and then roughly   
threw the box out the small opening window and down to the ocean below. She turned to   
look at Severin, who was staring ahead as he piloted the helicopter back to Viridian City.  
  
"So, why you?" Annie asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Severin said.  
  
"Why did you spring me?" Annie inquired.  
  
"I had my orders from Gio-" Severin started to say.   
  
"Drop it." Annie said simply. "Giovanni turned his back on me years ago, and   
he wasn't about to change his mind. I know that. I only signed that form to get out of   
that hell and away from that bastard, Pike. Now why did you spring me?" Annie asked   
again.  
  
Severin looked at Annie with a smile. "How very perceptive. The records about   
you and your career were definitely not lying, Annie." He said calmly.   
  
Annie was fast losing her patience. Severin was toying with her now. "Why did   
you do it?" she asked again, trying to keep her temper under control.  
  
Severin smiled serenely at her. "Patience, my dear. It will all be revealed to you   
at the proper time."  
  
Annie scowled, and raised her gun to Severin's chin. "I've had 26 damn years to   
be patient. I'm not gonna wait any longer." The gun's hammer clicked back, waiting to   
strike the firing pin. "Understand?" she growled.  
  
Severin's peaceful smile never faded. "Let's just say I'm a fan of yours. An   
admirer. I've studied your files, your history, your career for some time." He said   
calmly.  
  
Annie pressed the gun into Severin's jaw with more force. "And?" she persisted.  
  
Severin gave her a hard stare. "And I want to help you." He said simply.  
  
Annie's face clouded. "Help me? What are you talking about?" she asked.   
  
Severin looked at her now with compassionate eyes. His hand reached to the   
barrel of the gun and slowly lowered it, silently cheering as he realized there was no   
resistance, not even a hint of resistance, in Annie's arm. "I mean that I know the truth.   
You are not unstable at all. Far from it, in fact. You have been wronged horribly, and   
the only way to erase the pain is to strike back at the person responsible."  
  
Annie looked at Severin with fierce determination in her eyes, determination that   
erupted from deep within her being. "You mean-"  
  
"Yes." Severin said.  
  
"James Morgan." The two Reds said in unison.   
  
Annie's face broke into a cold, wicked, evil smile, the type of smile she had   
worn 26 years ago, when she had approached James at Base Camp Delta, knowing that   
he was hers to destroy.   
  
"Tell me more, Severin." Annie said as the helicopter flew onward to Viridian   
City.   
  
Severin smiled darkly. Masterson was hooked. She was in.  
  



	2. The Game Begins

PART TWO - THE GAME BEGINS  
  
It was a cold, windy night in Viridian City, but Annie couldn't have cared less as   
she stood on the balcony of Severin's apartment in Viridian City, savoring the sweet   
smell of freedom once again. Like most Reds these days, Severin used his higher level   
of pay to get a place away from Team Rocket Headquarters for sake of privacy, and it   
served him well for this meeting.  
  
Annie closed her eyes, split between her joy at being free once more, and the   
annoyance she felt at hearing the details of the life of James Morgan for the last 26 years.   
  
After taking a last deep breath of the sweet night air of Team Rocket's hometown,   
Annie turned back into Severin's nicely furnished apartment.  
  
Annie was now aware of Jessie and James' continual record of failure and   
mistakes, their disaster-prone, albeit successful, wedding, the problematic birth and   
infancy of their son Michael, the successful mission that had actually made them Black   
Rockets, and the troubles of their failure, run-away daughter Kat, A.K.A. Katastrophe.   
  
Annie picked up her glass of the rich red wine Severin had poured earlier and   
took a drink, relishing another pleasure that had been denied to her for so long during her   
years at The Resort. "Katastrophe. How appropriate. A failure and a loser just like her   
Mom and Dad." Annie said bitterly.  
  
"Precisely." Severin replied. "She came back for a while, but she was such a   
loser, the Boss just let her go. I don't have a clue where she is now, but one things for   
sure… she's long gone from the Team."  
  
Annie chuckled evilly. "I love it." She said. "And what of the other kid-   
Michael, was it?"  
  
Severin swallowed hard. This was it. He looked at Annie as she took another   
drink from her glass of Merlot. "Well, that's an interesting thing."  
  
Annie swallowed the last of her drink. "Why?" she asked.  
  
Severin reached over with the bottle and poured more wine into Annie's glass.   
"He's still with the Team." He said.  
  
Annie snorted derisively, and began to drink from her glass. "Yeah. Probably a   
loser Grunt, right?"  
  
Severin looked at the floor. "Actually, he's Red." He muttered.  
  
Annie choked on her wine. "What?!" she growled angrily.  
  
Severin looked at her. "Yeah. Has been for years, at that."  
  
Annie's eyes narrowed to slits as her face became a mask of pure, unbridled fury.   
A low growl began in the pit of her stomach and moved up through her chest, then up   
her throat, and finally out her mouth, where it erupted as a loud, blood-curdling scream.   
"No!" she yelled angrily. "It's impossible! How could anyone even remotely related to   
that- that imbecile be Red?!?!?"  
  
With an almost demonic screech, Annie threw her wine glass at the wall, where   
it shattered to a million pieces on impact, leaving a red stain where it hit. Her face was   
wrinkled with hate and rage as she sputtered, "It's- It's- It's simply inconceivable!"  
  
Severin's humble, timid expression never faded, but silently he was jumping for   
joy. This was precisely the reaction he had wanted and expected from Agent   
Masterson…  
  
"I know. It's utterly ridiculous that the rank held by one as legendary as you   
should be tarnished by a Morgan, isn't it?"  
  
Annie glared at Severin. "Damn right." She growled. Annie flopped onto the   
couch and held her face in her hands. "I should have killed that fool when I had the   
chance." she said into her hands.  
  
Severin sat down beside Annie, and put his arm around her. "That wasn't your   
fault. There was interference from his partner. But- perhaps it was for a greater good."   
He said cautiously.  
  
Annie turned her head to look at Severin with angry, confused eyes. "A greater   
good?" she repeated. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Severin smiled at her. "Don't you see? Had you killed him then, you would've   
only physically tortured and then eliminated a thorn in your side."  
  
"Yes?" Annie said, still uncomprehending the full scope of Severin's words.  
  
"Now, you have a chance to do more. What better way to strike back at Morgan   
and reclaim your place in the Team than by killing his son in front of him? By showing   
him that even his greatest success can be taken away by you? By taking his child away-   
then his dear wife and partner, and then finally, his life itself?" Severin had laid the   
cards on the table. Now it was up to Annie.  
  
Annie's mouth slowly curved into a vicious smile. "Yessss….." she hissed.   
"Oh, the payback…. His last 26 years taken a way in an instant! He'll see them die in   
pain and humiliation, and then…. Then it'll be his turn." Annie broke into a maniacal   
laugh as she imagined that pathetic fool sobbing and begging for his life- or maybe his   
death as he watched Michael and Jessie bleed to death on the floor at his feet….  
  
Annie looked at Severin. One thing about all this still made no sense… "But why   
do you care? Why do you want to help me? You never even knew me."   
  
Severin looked at Annie as he steeled himself to give the answer he had practiced   
and prepared to give her… "As I said, Ms. Masterson, I'm a great fan. When I first   
became Red, I followed the files of your missions with great interest. I spoke to many   
who had known you… Giovanni, Seth Bramwell, Butch Crandall, Cassidy Parker…   
they all agreed you where the best there had ever been, and it was a pity you had   
cracked… but I knew the truth. I knew it hadn't been your fault, that you had never   
cracked. That you were very, very sane. Misplaced, maybe, but sane." Annie looked   
at Severin, greedily taking in the words she had told herself for so many years in   
isolation.  
  
"You became my idol, my Holy Grail of the Team. You were the template for   
my career, the Red I wanted to be- as if I could ever equal you. In fact, I guess you   
could even say…. I…" Severin paused.  
  
"What?" Annie asked softly  
  
"… that I fell in love with you." Severin finished. It wasn't true, of course, but   
Severin knew from studying Annie's past that it could be his way in, a way of gaining   
her trust somehow, of making her blind to the fact that she was merely a pawn…  
  
Annie's lip trembled as she looked at Severin. Love? Never in her life had Annie   
been in love or been loved by anyone but her mother, and she had died when Annie was   
only 6. Her aunt Raven had adopted her then, and had cared for her and protected her,   
but the true bond of love had never existed there, never truly been there for her to   
experience. Annie looked at Severin as all these thoughts ran through her mind.   
  
Severin studied Annie's face, watching for the reaction, knowing Annie had   
never been in these waters before. Oh, to be sure, she was no innocent. She had been   
around the block many times, but only in the line of duty, only for the mission, never   
for any other purpose. How would the great Masterson react to this???   
  
The answer came when Annie leaned toward Severin without a word and kissed   
him. Severin smiled darkly as he returned the kiss. Full access. Masterson was his to   
use. His to control. It was this thought that made Severin the happiest as he led Annie to   
the bedroom and the two spent the night making love, one loving the control and power   
over the other and the other just loving the feelings she had missed for so long.  
  



	3. Plans for the Pawn

PART THREE - PLANS FOR THE PAWN  
  
The sun shone brightly through the blinds on the window in Severin's bedroom,   
and hit Annie's face. Her face wrinkled as she opened her eyes and squinted. Had last   
night been a dream? Almost panicking, she looked beside her, and found Severin fast   
asleep next to her. A smile crept across her face. For the first time in years, it was not   
her usual evil, malicious smile. Instead, it was a genuine smile of happiness, of   
contentedness, of joy. She was loved. Annie leaned over to Severin and kissed him   
gently on the cheek. Severin slowly blinked his eyes open.  
  
Masterson was here. Just as he had planned. Severin smiled at her with love in   
his eyes as well, a love of control and power. Silently, his mind flashed back to the   
records and files he had researched. They had all led to the same conclusion: Annie   
Masterson is nobody's fool, and will never be used or controlled by anyone but herself.   
Hah! Severin had done what the rest of the world had been unable to do… there was no   
reason to believe he couldn't pull off the rest of his master plan.  
  
"Good morning, Annie." Severin said in a fake dreamy voice.  
  
"Good morning, Severin." Annie replied in a voice far detached from her usual   
cold manner.  
  
Severin smiled at her, seeing her laying there as nobody had ever seen her before,   
naked, submissive, his pawn, his fool. "Ready for your comeback to the Team? For   
payback? For vengeance?"  
  
Annie smiled, the darkness returning to her face. "Never more ready." She   
replied.  
  
Severin sat up in the bed. "Then let's begin planning." He said as he began to   
stand up.  
  
Annie smirked and sat up. With a quiet yell, she threw herself onto Severin's   
back and pulled him down. "Not yet. We have all day to plan their demise. For now…   
well, I have some catching up to do. 26 years alone is a long time." She cradled Severin   
in her arms, holding his body close to hers, and sighed happily. Oh, how she longed to   
tell Severin how much this meant to her! To have someone care about her, and not just   
about her accomplishments as an agent… It was what she had always wanted.  
  
Severin watched as Annie fell asleep again, and sighed to himself. The plan   
could not possibly have been proceeding any better at all. Soon, all that he was enduring   
would pay off, and the final reward would be his… He looked at Annie, curled like a   
baby in his arms. And only mine, he thought silently as he smirked at the helpless agent.   
  
Hours later, Annie was sitting beside Severin on his couch, as they reviewed the   
files he had stolen and copied about Jessie, James, and Michael. The papers were   
spread out on the small coffee table, and he was reviewing each one as he told Annie the   
particulars of the files.  
  
"Now, Michael has a dormitory apartment in the Red wing of Headquarters that   
he shares with his partner, Constance." Severin explained. "He probably would've   
gotten an apartment of his own like me by now if he hadn't been soaked dry helping   
Jessie and James pay the Boss off so he wouldn't sic the assassins on Katastrophe."   
Severin finished this last point with a barely hidden smile.  
  
Annie looked concerned. "We'll never be able to get him right out of   
Headquarters. There'll be witnesses everywhere."  
  
Severin grinned. "We won't have to. Michael will come to us."  
  
Annie blinked. "Why should he do that?"  
  
"Because Jessie and James no longer live in their old dormitory at Headquarters.   
Michael is such a sentimental fool that he pooled his pay for months and bought them a   
cottage on the edge of the city. All we have to do is attack them there, and Michael will   
come for them like a pathetic little pup!"  
  
Annie smiled wickedly. "It's perfect! We can get them tonight and they'll all be   
dead by morning!" She looked at Severin with love. Here was everything she had ever   
wanted- her opening to complete her revenge, her chance to redeem and heal herself,   
and- the most unexpected part of all- a lover to hold her hand in celebration when she   
stood victorious over the bloody corpses of Jessie, James, and Michael Morgan.  
  
Severin looked at his watch. "It's only a few hours to dusk. Night will be the   
perfect chance to grab them."  
  
"When should we strike?" Annie asked.  
  
Severin rose from the couch and walked to the kitchen, where he opened the   
fridge and chose a big chilled bottle. He then produced two crystal goblets from a   
cabinet and poured the contents into the glasses. As he waked back to the couch,   
Severin said, "From what I understand, Jessie and James only do light, gym-based work   
for the Team anymore, and their day ends at 6 or 7 P.M.. Evidently, they're always in   
bed by 11 or 12. If we really want to take them by surprise, the best time to hit their   
cottage would be one or two in the morning. Wake them up in bed. They'll never see it   
coming!" Severin handed Annie her glass of wine.  
  
Annie nodded and accepted her glass. "Then that's what we'll do. To payback!"   
she said as she raised her glass.  
  
"To vengeance!" Severin replied, raising his own glass.  
  
"To the future… our future." Annie said, and took her drink.  
  
Severin smiled darkly. "My future, anyway." He said under his breath as he   
took a drink.  
  
Annie set her glass down and smiled. By dawn, James Morgan- and everything   
about him- would be just a bad memory. Then- her life restored, her spirit intact, the   
she would return in triumph to the Team with Severin by her side. With that thought   
embedded in her mind, she sighed happily and leaned into him.  
  



	4. Midnight Terror

PART FOUR - MIDNIGHT TERROR  
  
Late that night, Annie and Severin- both in their Red uniforms to present a   
strong image of solidarity- silently approached the small, dark cottage that Jessie and   
James Morgan called home. Annie had to admit- Michael had done well for his parents.   
Though the cottage was small and not very close to Headquarters, it held a quaint, nice   
aura around it, almost like the home of which she held the vaguest memories- the home   
she herself had grown up in.  
  
This cottage had the same small, homely feel to it, and the back side of it opened   
to a path that led directly to the forest that separated the large expanse of Viridian City   
and the quiet suburban feel of Pallet Town. In her mind's eye, Annie could almost see   
that little girl again, that young, carefree soul who played in the yard happily for hours   
from morning to lunch, then again until the sweet voice of her mother called her in once   
more for dinner… at least, until the day when her mother had been silenced, never to   
call her name again… Then, Auntie Raven had come in her black Team Rocket dress,   
and whisked her away to a new world, a new life…  
  
"Annie?" Severin's voice reeled her back to the present. She was older and   
stronger now, here to erase the mistakes of the past, here to finish the job she had started   
26 years ago. She nodded to Severin, and the two silently crept up the path and through   
the unlocked door. The entry led into the living room, where a table holding the   
leftovers of a pasta dinner sat. Annie looked the small table, and noticed the two   
candlesticks that had been blown out hours before. She scoffed softly at the notion of   
Jessie and James' idea of romance.  
  
Annie looked to the doorway in the back corner of the room, and heard a quite   
snoring from inside. With a silent, fluid motion, she and Severin drew their weapons of   
choice- Annie, her gun, and Severin, his long, razor-sharp knife. The two Reds   
nodded to each other and slipped through the doorway.  
  
A soft light from a lamp on the dresser illuminated the room. Jessie and James   
lay beside each other under the blankets, sleeping peacefully and completely unaware of   
the nightmare about to consume them.  
  
Without a word, Annie slipped to James' side of the bed, and Severin to Jessie's   
side. Annie nodded to Severin, and climbed onto the bed, straddling James.  
  
In his sleep, James smiled. "Mmmm… Jessie…" He murmured as his hands   
reached for Annie's hips.  
  
With an evil smile, Annie drew her free hand back and slapped James hard across   
the face. Confused and in pain, James' eyes blinked open, and he screamed in fear   
when they focused. His enemy had returned, just as he had secretly feared she would for   
years.  
  
Annie smiled nastily as she held her gun close to James' face. "Hello, James.   
Am I real… or just a bad dream?" she asked viciously.  
  
"Jessie! Help!" James called as he turned to look at his beloved wife, only to   
find her pinned down in the bed by Severin, his hand clamped over her mouth, and his   
knife glinting in the soft light at her throat as Jessie's eyes flashed with fear and anger.  
  
"I'm afraid Mrs. Morgan is unavailable." Severin grinned. "Please try again   
later."  
  
"Oh, that's right… I'm real!" Annie laughed darkly. "So good to see you again,   
James. It's been far too long, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"No." James whimpered. "How did you get here?"  
  
Annie smirked. "I found a friend. A real friend. An intelligent friend who knew   
the truth. Now I'm here to finish the job I started 26 years ago. You do remember where   
we left off, don't you, James?"  
  
James looked at Annie with pleading eyes. "Look, Annie, fine. You've won.   
You have me. Go ahead and kill me if you want, but I beg you, don't hurt Jessie. She's   
not the one you want." He said desperately.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no. I can't let her go. After all, she's the one who saved you last   
time." Annie said coolly.  
  
"Annie, please!" James screamed.  
  
"Hey… what's goin' on?" came a groggy voice from under the bed. Meowth   
crawled out from under the bed sleepily, his eyes going wide as he recognized Annie   
immediately. "Agh! It's dat Annie chick!" he yelped in surprise.  
  
Annie's mind flashed back to the last time she had seen this Pokemon… and the   
fury swipes it had used on her. "You." She snarled. "In the corner, or they die now!"  
  
Meowth nervously backed into the corner as he watched Annie hold the gun to   
James' face and Severin hold the knife to Jessie's throat.   
  
Annie laughed. "Come on, Severin. We've got a job to do."  
  
"Right." Severin replied, taking his hand off Jessie's mouth and handing the bag   
he had carried in over to Annie.  
  
"You bastard!" Jessie snarled. "What do you two think you're doing?!"  
  
"You talk too much." Severin growled, pressing his knife closer to Jessie's   
throat, breaking the skin in a small spot as James watched in horror.  
  
"NO!" Annie screamed. "Don't kill her! If you kill her…" Annie paused for a   
second. "…she'll miss the party." Annie finished darkly. Severin looked at Jessie, then   
at Annie, and smiled as he nodded.  
  
"What are you talking about? What party?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, Jimmy boy." Annie taunted. "Let's just say   
it'll be a killer." She said with a crooked grin. With that, Annie climbed off the bed,   
keeping her gun trained on James' head. "Now. The living room. All three of you."   
She ordered.  
  
James cautiously climbed out of bed, holding his hands in mid-air as he did so.   
He didn't say a word as he watched Severin guard Jessie with that knife, only prayed that   
she would stay quiet so she might live through this night of hell…  
  
Jessie stood up and followed James and Annie, the bastard still behind her with   
his arm wrapped around her, holding the knife mere millimeters from the soft flesh of   
her neck. She despised this situation… one wrong move and James was a dead man for   
sure. Perhaps, however, perhaps if she played along, Annie would get careless. After   
all, it had happened before…  
  
Meowth followed his two companions into the living room, silently begging for   
the chance to make a move like he had last time, but knowing it was probably impossible   
considering Annie now had a partner who seemed just as deadly as she did - if not more   
so.  
  
When the group entered the living room, Annie produced a pair of handcuffs   
from the bag and locked James' hands behind his back, just as her hands had been bound   
so many times at The Resort. She then tossed a pair to Severin and he did the same to   
Jessie, forcing her into submission as Annie pressed her gun into James' head. Silently,   
Jessie cursed the whole predicament as she realized that she had lost her chance to help.  
  
Annie gestured to the couch. "Sit." She ordered. Jessie, James and Meowth   
obeyed. "Severin! Get the chairs!" Annie said curtly. Severin walked to the dinner table   
to get the two chairs as Annie kept her gun trained on her three captives.   
  
Jessie glared at her. "You bitch." She snarled. "It's been 26 years. I'm gonna   
tell you now what I told you then. Give it up!"  
  
Annie scowled at her. "Shut up. I've been through 26 years of hell because of   
you three, and now you're gonna pay for every last second of it… every torture I   
endured, every morning I woke up in that cell, every time I had to put on hand and leg   
cuffs and take orders from a lowly grunt… all of it!"  
  
Severin came over with the chairs. "Guard them." Annie said, motioning at   
James and Meowth.   
  
"Right." Severin said with a smile. Oh, everything was coming together   
perfectly... Soon Masterson would be tying her own noose and paving his way to the top   
all at once…  
  
Annie walked to Jessie and smiled perversely as she reached behind Jessie's head   
and grabbed her by her long her long red hair. Annie yanked her to her feet and pulled   
her roughly to the chair as Jessie howled with pain. Without a word, Annie shoved   
Jessie down into the chair and used an entire roll of duct tape to secure her in place.   
Through the whole ordeal, Jessie watched Annie angrily and helplessly, knowing   
Severin wouldn't hesitate to kill James or Meowth if she resisted. With a flourish, Annie   
pulled the last piece of tape from the roll and slapped it across Jessie's mouth, sealing it   
shut and halting all but the slightest of muffled screams and groans from her.   
  
Before long, Annie had done the same to James, and they sat side-by-side,   
husband and wife immobilized, silent, and helpless. Annie smiled wickedly at her   
captives as Severin guarded Meowth on the couch. "Now the party can really begin."   
She said darkly.  
  
James' eyes went wide with fear and Annie's calm manner while Jessie's   
narrowed to furious slits. Annie turned to Severin and Meowth. "You. Cat. Come   
here."  
  
Meowth sat there stubbornly. "Not a chance, lady." He snapped.   
  
Annie glared at him and pressed her gun into Jessie's forehead. "I said now!"   
she screamed. Jessie squeezed her eyes shut, certain she was about to die.  
  
Meowth gulped. Annie was even more nuts than last time. "OK, OK, OK!" he   
said quickly as he stood up and walked to Annie's side.  
  
Annie pulled her gun away. "Better." She said in the tone of a Kindergarten   
teacher. Jessie opened her eyes again in time to watch Annie reach down and grab   
Meowth by the charm on his forehead. She pulled the Pokemon up until he was level   
with her face.  
  
"Aaack! Dat hurts, you freak!" Meowth yelled.  
  
"Good." Annie snarled. "Now shut up and listen if you want them to live. I've   
got a job for you to do."  
  
"Huh?" Meowth asked weakly.  
  
"You're going to Team headquarters and getting someone for me." Annie   
replied.  
  
"Who?" Meowth asked, filled with dread that he already knew the answer.  
  
Annie's face broke into a wide grin. "Red Rocket Michael Morgan." She said   
simply.  
  
Now both Jessie and James' eyes went wide with terror. They shook their heads   
"no!" as they mumbled through the duct tape in a muffled, terrified protest.   
  
Severin walked behind them, holstered his knife, and grabbed their heads to hold   
them still.  
  
"Tell Mikey to come alone. No partner, no weapon. Tell him that if I see even   
the slightest hint of a partner or a weapon, I'll splatter Mommy and Daddy's brains all   
over the place!" Annie said forcefully. "Understand?"  
  
"Ye- Yeah." Meowth stammered weakly.  
  
"Good. Be back with Michael in 45 minutes-" Annie paused and pointed her gun   
at Jessie and James- "or they die." She finished. With that, Annie hurled Meowth to the   
ground. "Now get going!!!" she yelled.  
  
Meowth shakily rose to his feet. "right." He said softly as he ran out the door.   
He hated this. He was leading the only son of his two best friends in the world into a   
locked-down death trap… and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  



	5. Endgame

PART FIVE - END GAME  
  
"Masterson." Michael said incredulously as Meowth struggled to catch his   
breath. "How did she ever get away from The Resort, anyway?"  
  
Meowth had arrived at Headquarters after 20 minutes of running his lungs out,   
and had breathlessly pounded on Michael and Constance's door to tell them of the   
situation. Michael had been hardly able to believe it, but he knew he couldn't deny it. "I   
dunno." Meowth replied. "But she ain't gonna hesitate to off your mom and dad if you   
ain't back in time or if she sees a weapon or Constance."  
  
Michael scowled. "Damn it! This is insane!" He hung his head. "How can I   
save them?" he asked desperately, posing the question to nobody in particular.  
  
"Let me go with you." Constance said firmly. "2 against 1 will give you an   
edge."  
  
"No, Constance. Masterson's a Red. "I can't fool her that you're not there if you   
are." Michael paused. "and I can't put my parents at risk like that."  
  
"Besides, it ain't 1 against 1. It's 1 against 2." Meowth said.  
  
Michael looked up. "What? You mean she has a partner?" he asked.  
  
Meowth nodded. "Yeah. Another Red Rocket. With short blonde spiky hair, a   
goatee, and a knife bigger den Rambo's!"  
  
Michael and Constance exchanged knowing looks. "Severin." Michael growled.   
"It's worse than I thought."  
  
"Whaddaya mean?" asked Meowth.  
  
"Never mind." Michael said quickly. He looked at his watch. "Oh, God, I'm   
due there in 15 minutes."  
  
"You can make it in five if you really haul ass in the Jeep." Constance offered.  
  
"Right." Michael replied. "Meowth, go down to the motor pool. My Jeep's in   
space 65. I'll be down in a minute." With that, Michael tossed Meowth the keys and the   
cat-like Pokemon ran out the dormitory door. Michael disappeared into the closet and   
reappeared in his short-sleeved red uniform five minutes later.  
  
Once again, Constance looked at her partner with concern. "Michael, let me   
come. We're partners. Whatever happens, we face it all together!" she pleaded.  
  
"No, Constance." Michael said. "I'm sorry- but this is something I have to do   
alone." Without another word, the son of Jessie and James hugged his partner tightly   
and kissed her, and ran off out the door.  
  
Constance sat down on the bed they shared, brushed a strand of hair from her   
face, and said a silent prayer for the safety of her partner.  
  
Michael's Jeep bounced down the road as Meowth held on tightly and Jessie and   
James' cottage came into view. Even from a distance, Michael could tell the lights were   
on, and he could see Severin's figure in the window.  
  
He pulled the Jeep into place and motioned for Meowth to get out, telling the   
Pokemon to tell Annie he was here. Michael then climbed out of the Jeep and walked to   
the front path, where he stood waiting outside the door.  
  
He didn't have long to wait. "Michael Morgan?" Annie called in a sharp tone.  
  
"I'm here." Michael called back evenly.  
  
"Then come in… or are you just a coward?" Annie replied.  
  
"No." Michael said. "First I want proof that my parents are still alive." He   
demanded.   
  
"They are." Annie said dully.   
  
"Forgive me for not taking the word of an insane old Red." Michael said,   
knowing full well that he was flirting with disaster. "But I want real proof, not just what   
you claim."  
  
In the cottage, Annie scoffed. "Inherited Mommy's spirit, did you? All right,   
then, here's your proof!" She looked at Severin and made a motion with her hand.  
  
Severin reached forward and yanked the tape off James' mouth. James yelped   
from the sting.  
  
"Dad?" Michael called.  
  
"Michael! Get away! Run!" James yelled desperately.  
  
"Is Mom all right?" Michael asked.  
  
"She's fine! Get out of here!" James called back. At that moment, Severin   
yanked Jessie's tape a way and she screamed as well.  
  
"Michael, Run! Run and don't look back!" Jessie commanded.  
  
Michael stepped into the doorway. "No. I'm not leaving you."  
  
Annie smiled darkly as Severin replaced the tape over Jessie and James' mouths.   
"Smart boy." Annie said as she fixed her hard stare on Michael. This was a meeting to   
be savored, an encounter that she would remember always.  
  
Michael hardly shared her enthusiasm. Instead, he glared at Severin. "Severin,   
what do you think you're doing?" he growled.  
  
Severin merely smiled complacently. "Helping a friend, Mikey. Helping a   
friend." He said simply. If only Michael knew that Severin's best friend always had been   
himself…  
  
Annie called Michael's attention back to herself by stating, "Michael, Michael,   
Michael. You look like a combination of both your parents. Now tell me, how could the   
child-" Annie's nose wrinkled in disgust at this point- "-of these two morons possibly be   
a Red Rocket?"  
  
Michael looked at Annie, unimpressed. The hardened, battle-ready state of mind   
he had perfected at Base Camp Delta was serving him flawlessly now. "Agent   
Masterson," Michael said quite matter-of-factly, "What happened between you and my   
father happened years ago. Give it up."  
  
Annie's face tightened. "I'm sure your father's told you all about me, Michael."   
She said flatly.  
  
Michael watched Annie closely. "He has."  
  
Annie waved her gun in the air, placing a silent, deadly emphasis on each word   
she uttered. "Then you should know that when I begin something, I never quit… even if   
it takes years."  
  
"You can't win, Masterson. There is no way. Especially with him as a partner."   
Michael said, motioning at Severin.  
  
Annie smirked at Michael. "Oh, but I already have won, my boy. I have!"   
With that, Annie took aim at Michael's chest and fired. The next moment seemed to   
move in slow motion as Annie's gun fired three deadly, booming shots that hit Michael   
square in the chest and knocked him off his feet to the ground.  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
Then, the scream. A scream of utter sorrow and despair emanated from Jessie   
from under the duct tape, covering her mouth, as she lifted her head to the ceiling and   
silently begged for the whole night to end right there. Unable to face her loss, Jessie's   
head slumped down, all traces of fight and life rapidly draining from her face.  
  
James stared at the still form of his son, unable to scream or speak, as tears   
streamed down his face. He was empty inside, his body a mere shell as he watched his   
only son die before his eyes. Oh, dear God, he thought. It's over. One solitary thought   
burned in the back of his mind: Run, Kat. Run where Annie will never find you. I love   
you always. Oh, God, run. Run and never stop.  
  
Meowth stood by the foot of James' chair in stunned silence as memories flooded   
back to him... memories of a young boy named Mikey who had played with him for   
hours on end years before. In his mind, Meowth could hear the young boy's sweet,   
innocent laugh once more…  
  
Meanwhile, Annie was savoring her triumph. Michael was dead, and Jessie,   
James, and Meowth were all more broken than she could have ever dreamed in all her   
years of captivity. She had taken away their very lifeblood, their essence. An evil smile   
spread across her face as she stared, fascinated, at their pathetic, sobbing forms.   
  
Suddenly, Annie was aware of another sound, the sound of giddy laughter. It   
was Severin.  
  
Annie looked at her partner. "What?" she asked.  
  
Severin returned an evil smile. "He's dead. Michael Morgan is really dead!" he   
said through his crazed laughter.  
  
Annie raised an eyebrow. "That was the point." She said, confused by Severin's   
manner.  
  
Severin smiled darkly. "Yes. It was indeed." Before Annie could even think,   
Severin's knife was out of its holster and slashing her hand. Annie screamed in pain and   
dropped her gun. She looked at Severin in total shock and surprise as he drew his fist   
back and punched her, knocking her off her feet to the ground. Annie lunged for her   
gun, but Severin stomped on the weapon and kicked it out of her reach.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Annie screamed in desperation.  
  
Severin glared at her now, and Annie saw for the first time the pure, soulless evil   
in the Red's eyes. "Do you really believe I ever cared about you or your stupid little feud   
with Morgan? You are nothing but a slave, Masterson! You were born to serve me!"   
  
Annie stared at Severin from the floor, furious and yet too stunned to move.   
"What!" She spat.  
  
Severin's eyes narrowed to slits as he brought his knife closer to her face. "Do   
you know what you've done, Annie? Who you've killed?" he growled.  
  
Annie began to sweat horribly as she stared at the tip of Severin's knife. "Mi-   
Michael?"   
  
"Yes. Michael Morgan. A Red Rocket. A rather successful Red. A Red Rocket   
so successful, in fact, that he shattered the record of perfect missions once held by one   
Annie Masterson-" Annie's stomach turned at the revelation of this fact. "-and in doing   
so, he became the most respected Red on Team Rocket!"  
  
Annie looked from Severin to Michael to Severin once more in disbelief. "Why,   
even Master Class Red Agent Domino defaulted to the judgment of Michael Morgan on   
some occasions!" Severin continued. "He was the best, and was Giovanni's right   
hand… almost the heir of the entire Team Rocket Empire!" Severin paused, looked at   
Michael quickly, and scratched his head with a sigh. "But…" he said, the tone of his   
voice becoming quieter, "…he had a weakness. A weakness that would always leave   
him vulnerable if the right plan of attack were ever initiated. That weakness was his own   
family." Now Severin's voice rose to a fevered, crazed pitch once again as he was   
unable to contain his snide laughter. "And like a true Red Rocket, I found the perfect   
way to seize upon that weakness… and exploit it!  
  
Severin continued to giggle insanely as he continued to speak. "You see, crazy   
old Annie Masterson- a known psychotic with a pure hatred for Michael's father- got   
wind of Michael and his success. And something in her snapped more horribly than ever   
before. She devised a plan, escaped from The Resort, and savagely murdered Michael   
and his family as a means of revenge. You getting all this, Annie, dear?" Severin asked   
tauntingly.  
  
Annie glared at Severin from her position on the floor, knowing that if she moved   
Severin wouldn't hesitate to kill her. "Anyway, Michael and his family are tragically   
dead, and crazy Masterson is reveling in her triumph like a true psycho… when she's   
caught! She's brought before Giovanni as the murderer of his right hand, his most   
trusted rocket, his best agent. Giovanni, in his extreme gratitude, rewards that brave   
Red who faced down the psychopath and captured her, and that Red Rocket becomes the   
most powerful man on the Team!"  
  
Annie felt burning tears streaming down her face as she realized exactly how   
blind she had been to Severin's true motives and ways. He was no better than the slime   
at The Resort, twisting and controlling innocents for their own means. Suddenly, Annie   
realized a loose end still existed… "What about Pike, Severin? The release papers?   
Giovanni will know it was you who freed me!" she said boldly.  
  
Severin smiled. "What, you mean these?" he asked, pulling a bunch of folded   
up papers stained with Pike's blood from his pocket. Annie stared at them in disbelief.   
"I got these back while Pike was running around his office screaming like a baby. I must   
thank you for stabbing him, though. It saved me the trouble of creating a diversion. Oh,   
I wouldn't count on Pike saying anything. That fool never reports anything unless he can   
prove it. Pike would rather admit you escaped somehow than admit to giving you an   
unauthorized release! Besides, the day I supposedly picked you up from The Resort?   
Ha! I was on vacation at the Golduck Nugget in Neon Town! The hotel's computers can   
confirm that- thanks my help."  
  
Annie looked at the ground. Once again, she had been betrayed, humiliated, and   
defeated… not by Jessie, James, or even Michael, but by Severin… the one she had   
actually called friend, the one she had called… lover. Now his cold voice taunted her   
again… "The only thing I can't decide…" Annie looked up at Severin again.  
  
"..is whether to kill you now or let Giovanni do it. Of course, I suppose he could   
always just send you back to The Resort under maximum security… with orders of daily   
electroshock `therapy'…" Severin smiled cruelly at Annie as her mind flashed back to   
the terrors of the Resort and what the doctors there would do to her if they had been told   
by Giovanni there was no need for her to survive… Horrified, Annie realized that she   
couldn't fight them off forever.  
  
She hung her head and sobbed as Severin held his knife teasingly at her throat.   
"Decisions, decisions…" he said casually, as if picking out soup or salad with his   
dinner.  
  
The hammer on the .45 clicked back. "Drop it, Salyavin." A female voice   
commanded. Severin turned his head and saw Constance standing there, her gun trained   
on him. He turned away from Annie to face her. One more obstacle, Severin thought.   
He raised his knife, ready to slash Constance out of existence….  
  
Strangely, Severin never even heard the shot that ripped through his hand and   
sent his knife flying. Jessie, James, Meowth, and Annie all stared in disbelief as   
Severin clutched his bloody hand and screamed in pain and fear as Michael shakily stood   
up from the floor, holding Annie's gun tightly in his hand.  
  
Constance sighed, her gun still trained on Severin. "You all right?" she asked   
Michael as the others in the room stared at him in disbelief. His Red uniform had three   
holes with singed edges in the chest, but he was unharmed.  
  
"I think I bruised a rib." Michael said, rubbing his side. "They don't make these   
things like they used to." Michael smiled at his partner. "But didn't I tell you to stay   
put?"  
  
Constance returned the smile. "I thought you could use some help. So sue me."  
  
Annie rose to her feet very shakily. "I- I killed you…" she started to say.  
  
"Bullet-proof vest, Agent Masterson. Would a Red Rocket really come into this   
situation with anything less?"  
  
Annie blinked, her mind restoring itself to normal. With a loud scream, she   
suddenly lunged at Michael and wrenched her gun from his grip.  
  
Constance trained her gun on Annie as Annie pressed her gun to Michael's head,   
holding his arm tightly. "A vest won't save his head, sweetie. Lose your gun! Now!"   
she ordered. Jessie and James screamed in exhaustion and fear as Constance, seeing no   
other option, obeyed and threw her gun across the room. Annie watched it fly, then   
shoved Michael away from her toward the wall. He stumbled forward, and turned   
around in time to see Annie run to Severin and spin him around to face her. Annie   
snarled as she pressed her gun barrel hard into Severin's stomach. "This is for every lie."   
She said in a growl as she pulled the trigger, ripping Severin's insides out with a bullet.  
  
Severin screamed savagely as he stumbled backward, clutching his wound and   
looking at Annie with pleading eyes. "Annie… baby… darling…" he begged. Annie   
scowled at him as she pulled the trigger once more, burying a bullet right between his   
eyes. Severin fell back on the floor, a dead, bloody mess. Everyone in the cottage   
stared at the corpse as the silver Death's Head on Severin's knife holster glinted in the   
light. Not a soul in the small dwelling saw the single tear that ran from each of Annie's   
eyes as she looked at the body. Perhaps it really was true… nobody cared or loved   
anymore… they only lived and died. Love was non-existent… or imagined.   
  
Annie looked around the room, and realized everyone was watching her for her   
next move. She pointed her gun at each person as she studied them one by one. Jessie   
and James, both taped down, immobilized and silent as they watched her, pleading for   
their life and the life of their son... Constance and Michael standing side by side, waiting   
for an opening or an attack, whichever came first... Meowth, standing at Jessie and   
James' side like a true friend would… and then some part of Annie's mind, some part   
that she had locked away many years ago because of its own weak nature, made a   
decision for her.   
  
Annie sighed and pointed her gun at Constance. "You. Get the tape of James'   
mouth." She said quietly. Constance did, and then stood behind James' chair.   
  
Annie turned to look at her enemy, and holstered her gun. "You have a hell of a   
son, James." She said simply.  
  
"I know." James replied. "Annie, please…" he began.  
  
"Shh, shh, shh." Annie replied. "You know, James, I've hated you for years. I   
still do somewhere. But maybe-" Annie turned to glance at Severin's corpse- "Maybe I   
don't know who my real enemies are."  
  
James looked at her from his chair in silence. "Don't let our paths cross again."   
Annie said softly. "Or I can't say what will happen." On that note, Annie turned and   
walked away, out the door and into the darkness of the forest. Michael and Constance   
cut Jessie and James loose, and then ran out the door after Annie. She was gone.  
  
Michael and Constance stayed through the night, comforting Jessie, James, and   
Meowth, and trying to convince Jessie that it was all over and that everything was all   
right. Jessie ignored them and held her baby as close as she could for hours.   
  
When the sun had risen, all of them piled into Michael and Constance's Jeeps and   
drove off toward Headquarters to face another day and try to explain Severin's absence…  
  
Meanwhile, Annie walked on through the woods, exhausted and replaying the   
previous night's events in her mind. Suddenly, she smelled food cooking and heard   
voices. "Are the eggs almost done, Kyle?" a female voice asked.  
  
"Just about ready, Kat." a male voice replied.  
  
Annie's stomach growled. Perhaps this was a chance to take care of that… She   
stepped into the clearing and saw a young man with wild, messy hair, and a young   
woman who seemed oddly familiar. Annie approached the makeshift campsite without   
saying a word.  
  
Kat looked up and saw Annie's Red uniform and gun and was instantly terrified.   
"Team Rocket!" she screamed. "No! The Boss said I was free! I won't go back! I   
wont!"  
  
Kyle was already grabbing their packs, the camp stove and food forgotten. "You   
won't have to, Kat. Let's go!" The two took off running away as Annie stood there,   
bewildered. What a strange couple, she thought to herself as she sat down and reached   
for the frying pan Kyle had abandoned. Without a word, Annie pulled the pan from the   
camp stove and hungrily devoured Kyle's eggs.  
  
THE END  
  
"It is the dawning of the day, night time's panic swept away,  
When the clouds which seemed so dark are exchanged for morning's lark.  
When the stars which burned so bright are exchanged for morning's light,  
In the dawning of the day, night time's panic swept away."  
  
"Something Magic"  
By Gary Brooker & Keith Reid  
Copyright 1977  



End file.
